poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hakuna Matata
Hakuna Matata is a Disney song performed by Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba from The Lion King Lyrics: Timon: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze! Timon: It means no worrries, for the rest of your days. Both: It's our problem-free philosophy. Timon: Hakuna Matata! Young Simba: (spoken) Hakuna Matata? Pumbaa: (spoken) Yeah, it's our motto. Young Simba: What's a motto? Timon: (spoken) Nothing. What's a-motto with you? (laughs) Pumbaa: You know kid, these two words will solve all your problems! Timon: That's right. Take Pumbaa for example. (sings) ''Why, when he was a young warthog. '''Pumbaa': When I was a young warthog! Timon: (spoken) Very nice. Pumbaa: (spoken) Thanks! Timon: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal. He can clear the savanna after every meal. Pumbaa: I'm a sensitive soul, though I seemed thick-skinned. And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind. And oh the shame! Timon: He was ashamed! Pumbaa: Thought of changing my name! Timon: Oh, what's in a name! Pumbaa: And I got downhearted. Timon: How did you feel? Pumbaa: Everytime that I... Timon: (spoken) Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids! Pumbaa: (spoken) Oh, sorry. Both: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze! Young Simba: It means no worries for the rest of your days. Timon: (spoken) Yeah, sing it kid! Both: It's our problem-free... Pumbaa: Philosophy! All: Hakuna Matata! Timon: (spoken) Welcome to our humble home! Young Simba: (spoken) You live here? Timon: We live wherever we want Pumbaa: (spoken) Yep! Home is where your rump rests! Heh. Young Simba: It's beautiful! Pumbaa: (belches) I'm stuffed! Young Simba: I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole zebra. Timon: Eh-heh, we're fresh out of zebra. Young Simba: Any antelope? Timon: Nuh-uh. Young Simba: Hippo? Timon: Nope! Listen kid, if you live with us, you'll have to eat like us. Hey, this looks like a good spot to wrestle up some grub! Young Simba: Eww! What's that? Timon: A grub. What's it look like? Young Simba: Eww! Gross! Timon: Mmm! Tastes like chicken. Pumbaa: Slimy, yet satisfying! Timon: These are rare delicacies, mmm! He comes with a very plesant crunch. Pumbaa: You'll learn to love'em! Timon: I'm telling you, kid. This is the great life. No rules, no responsibilites..ooh! The little creamed-filled kind. And best of all, no worries. Well, kid? Young Simba: Oh,well. Hakuna Matata. Slimy... yet satisfying. Timon: That's it! (instrumental bridge) Timon and Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata (6x) Hakuna.... Adult Simba: It means no worries for the rest of your days. All: It's our problem-free, philosophy. Timon: Hakuna Matata. Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata Adult Simba: Hakuna Matata. My Little Pony Friendship and Noah are Magic Version Noah: Hakuna Matata What a wonderful Phrase Pinkie Pie: Hakuna Matata Ain't no passing craze! Noah: It means No Worries For the Rest of your Days Both: It's our problem-free, philosophy. Hakuna Matata Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Both: Hakuna Matata My Little Pony Hakuna Matata Noah: It means No Worries For the Rest of your Days Both: It's our problem-free, philosophy. Hakuna Matata My Little Pony. Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Fun Songs Category:The Lion King Songs